


单恋阵线联盟

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 一个“百二秦关终属楚，苦心人，天不负，多年炮/友成眷属”的故事





	单恋阵线联盟

**Author's Note:**

> *有一点点汉荣、一点点奎刷  
> *时装模特x橱窗设计师

金珉奎有个很无聊的习惯：每次跟一个新的人上床，就填一张表格。

职业，国籍，肤色，身高，体型，头发样式。

在哪睡的，怎么睡的，最重要的，活儿好不好。

好睡好还，再睡不难。

/  
他跟权顺荣第一次上床过程十分简单粗暴，评价也十分简单粗暴，就俩字：肉软。

从来没睡过肉这么软的小孩儿，虽然年龄上要叫哥哥，一张娃娃脸泪痕斑驳的却让人生出自己搞了未成年的错觉，从头到脚都柔软又有弹性，吃不掉的果冻只能含着，再听他用重重的鼻音哼哼唧唧。

除了这个，职业，也有点特殊。

是个橱窗设计师。

第一面在庞德街，结束拍摄任务他去乱逛，拿随身相机随便拍拍，转角就对上张辨识度极高的亚洲面孔，火红的发很是亮眼，对视几秒后笑眯眯地跟他错开身转弯。

没关系，不用什么老套的搭讪，最近在伦敦的活动就那么几场，秀场结束后的酒会上金珉奎随便一张望，就又看到显眼的红头发。

“住哪”

“你住哪我就住哪”，笑眯眯装可爱，说着挑逗的话表情却人畜无害，太显稚嫩的样子跟酒会氛围不相符，金珉奎没怎么交往过可爱型，想了几秒还是决定用惯用的套路：“是不是有点无聊？”

“嗯……”

“我不觉……”，话开了个头就被突然凑近的呼吸吓了一跳，那人皱了皱眉轻声说，“走吧”

攻其不备，出其不意，没想到娃娃脸的小可爱是个不走寻常路的主儿，金珉奎把红酒杯放下，饶有兴致地跟上去。

/  
金珉奎跟权顺荣第二次上床的评价是更简单粗暴的两个字：耐操。

第一次完事儿权顺荣是连夜走的，不知道是认床还是怕第二天耽误行程，金珉奎起床揉了揉头发，坐起身来觉得哪儿有点扎，低头找了找，一张名片夹在他内裤边。

真够可以的，他笑了下塞到手机壳里面，海青色的小卡片不显得突兀，挺好，他咂咂嘴。

好睡好还，再睡不难。

于是回首尔他先打了电话过去，体验很好，废话很少，除了不肯叫老公无可挑剔，当然要再来一次：“请问是权先生吗？”

原来工作的时候声线跟床上这么不一样啊，金珉奎挂掉电话收到短信叫他存另一个号码，再拨过去就熟悉了点，一点尴尬都没有的跟他约时间。

“那就周六晚上，地点你定。”

“哦对了，要先吃饭。”

“餐厅好好选——”

“很能体现品味。”

金珉奎又笑，古灵精怪活泼可爱，如果是以前肯定很想跟这种小孩儿整个恋爱谈谈，但现在速食时代什么都是instant，搭上真心得不偿失，浅尝辄止方能把性命保全。

他这工作认识不少游手好闲的富二代，几条kakao就要到私房菜地址，酒只能喝一点儿，失控的程度要在能控的范围内才行，金珉奎没订酒店，在英国住了半个月已经烦了，他开车拐进居民区，身边的小人才发问：

“这是去哪儿？”

“去我家”

权顺荣瞪他一眼张了张嘴又什么都没说，车速放缓开进地下车库，他手自自然然放到男人的大腿上。车停下，权顺荣转头拽金珉奎领带要和他接吻，那小子却不知好歹地拒绝，“上去再亲”

“乖”

什么嘛，权顺荣在电梯里就撅起嘴，门开了灯没开，金珉奎在玄关就开始解扣子，居高临下的吻要落下来的时候权顺荣一低头，突发奇想要从男人岔开的两腿间逃跑。

“怎么，在我家还想玩捉迷藏？”，金珉奎一俯身就抓住他腰带，屁股上先结结实实挨了一巴掌。

这种莫名其妙的熟悉感和契合感用在床上真的很不错，不用多费口舌讨论体位和时间，拍拍腰就知道要转身，坐起身就明白要俯下头，权顺荣对接吻着迷，总是像要亲到断气一样不肯松口，金珉奎下身被他绞得微微发疼，使足了劲往上顶才能让小孩暂时放弃要命的漫长kiss。

权顺荣非常容易就会流泪，做个深喉眼泪汪汪，一下捅到底眼泪汪汪，被打了屁股也眼泪汪汪，高潮的时候更是随随便便就淌了满脸的泪水，金珉奎笑他上面跟下面一样水多，被刚穿上衣服的权顺荣狠狠踹了一脚。

已经忘了那天从什么时候开始的，在玄关的打闹索性直接成为正餐，地毯上一次之后磨磨蹭蹭到床上，去洗澡的时候浴室里又来了一次，权顺荣韧劲也太好，他已经沉进枕头气喘吁吁，那小子还能翻他的画册看得津津有味。

“下次介绍你给我们拍概念照？”

“不露脸哈”，怎么上个床还能附加介绍工作，金珉奎煎着鸡蛋勾起嘴角，露脸不露脸的他不在乎，反正最近不忙，他没问经纪人就一口应允。

/  
原来“我们”是“你们”。

金珉奎来了场地才知道这工作凶险，没问清，怪他没问清，权顺荣笑容可掬地把他介绍给“我们主编”的时候金珉奎努力克制自己的表情才没失态。

“啊……”

“…知秀哥”

/  
“你们认识吗？”，权顺荣摆弄着金珉奎家高高低低的花瓶，今天金珉奎兴致不高，虽然工作完成的还挺好。

“嗯”，闷闷的声音从抱枕下传出来，被雨水淋湿的大型犬看上去又可怜又可爱，权顺荣一下一下捋着他的背，“怎么了，Joshua哥是你前任男友？”

“还是暗恋对象？”

“嗯”

“还真是你前任啊？知秀哥在你本子上怎么记的给我看看——”

“后面那个”

“得了吧”，权顺荣站起来又坐到地毯上，脑袋靠着金珉奎露出大半片的腰，“就你”

“你小子怎么可能暗恋别人”

这天是权顺荣第一次感觉金珉奎真的是弟弟，被嘲笑了也不还击，只是软趴趴地抱住他小腿，脑袋枕上膝盖，拖长了尾音叫哥哥。

“哥哥别动”

“让我抱一会儿。”

/  
知道自己的床伴有暗恋对象这事反而更能让人安心，做爱的时候也多了点对痴情人的怜惜，谁没做过独自恋爱中的蠢人呢，他权顺荣也不是没暗恋过别人，现在他喜欢的哥哥调任去日本做指导，换洪知秀来做了执行主编。

什么我爱你你爱他他爱她的戏码每天都在上演，抓不住的是所谓真心，握得住的只有身体的温暖，权顺荣被按到落地窗的时候想，性跟爱当然可以完全分离，高级动物不可能连这个也做不到。既然暗无天日的恋情希望寥寥，凭什么不能抓住当下及时行乐，身后的男人喘息一高一低，不知道是第几次了，他们其实都不是那种会找固定性伴侣的人，前几天却鬼使神差地把自己的指纹输进金珉奎家门锁里。

说是炮友其实也不尽然，除开床上的翻云覆雨，也可以一起吃饭、一起看展、一起坐飞机，金珉奎陪他看橱窗的时候比哪个真正的男友都有耐心，还愿意做他一时兴起的人体模特任权顺荣摆弄，挑不出缺点啊，活儿好又黏人，带点恋爱的温柔但又屏除越界的琐碎，走肾不走心，快捷高效舒缓压力，刚刚好的安全距离，那句话怎么说的来着，要想没烦忧，一睡解千愁。

可金珉奎在结束他介绍的这份工作后开始踌躇，服了，还是年龄小，很多事脑子转不过弯来，权顺荣一只手解腰带一只手敲上他心事重重的额头：“知秀哥喜欢你吗？”

“不喜欢”

“你告白过吗？”

“他说我是很好的弟弟”

得了，好人卡和弟弟卡一起发，权顺荣把金珉奎的脑袋按到他腿间，被包裹上来的温热舒服得眯了眼。

“可是你还是喜欢不是吗”

“对啊”，一说话这口活儿就停了，权顺荣索性把他拽起来讲完这套道理。

“我也有喜欢的人，他也不喜欢我”

“可是我的人生还是这样过着”

“饿了就要吃饭，寂寞了就要找人睡觉”

“我们好兄好弟互帮互助，你情我愿，各不相欠”

“可……”

“难道就要这样一辈子孤单，一辈子沉浸在单恋的痛苦里不可自拔？”

“这又不是什么行为艺术”

“但是……”

“跟我上床你就会爱上我吗？”

“不会”，权顺荣无语，这倒是答得毫不迟疑。

“那我跟你上床我就会爱上你吗？”

“显然不会”

“所以，继续吧”，他努了努嘴催促，被这么晾着体验着实很差。

前戏做完，被推到枕头上的时候他用一根手指封住凶狠的吻，半开玩笑地回敬了金珉奎的满腹心事：

“不可以爱上我哟”

/  
金珉奎果然藏不住心事，有工作去东京，权顺荣他们负责的新的快闪店就在金珉奎的拍摄场地旁边，下午一起喝杯咖啡，洪知秀坐过来他话都说得颠三倒四，权顺荣看得好笑，索性把他们扔在那，自己上楼去找尹净汉。

他好像突然能明白为什么自己和金珉奎会比较相合，他单恋的哥哥和金珉奎单恋的哥哥不光是同岁好友，有时候也实在有点像，他们俩到底是什么单恋阵线联盟，被拒绝的理由都差不多。

很好的弟弟，可爱的弟弟，靠谱的弟弟，能干的弟弟。

不管加上什么形容词做修饰语，都只是弟弟而已。

他苦笑一下，三个月没见的尹主编染了头发笑得和煦，说要下去喝杯东西，好吧，刚上来他又陪着下去，“Joshua现在做的很好吧？”

这种题到底要怎么答，虽然尹净汉只是例行问话，权顺荣却认真地苦恼了。

“反正以前我就让他做很多事”，尹净汉自己先笑起来，“那时候好多人以为他才是执行主编”

“所以现在肯定做的很好”

自问自答完成，他也没什么好说的，电梯到一楼，权顺荣跟着走出去，在喜欢的人面前，总还是没办法伶牙俐齿啊。

/  
权顺荣来金珉奎房间的时候那人在喝酒，他坐到对面敲了敲瓶子：“给我也来一杯。”

“怎么了，失恋了？”，金珉奎白他一眼又笑，今天他眼睁睁看着洪知秀接了通暧昧的电话，漂亮的桃花眼笑成浸透了蜜糖的危桥，他问起的时候又说没什么——

算了，反正他也没资格问。

“我今天比你还惨”，权顺荣喝了一小口放下杯子，委委屈屈抱上金珉奎，头枕在他肩膀。“好不容易来东京见了面，一句完整的话都没说成……”

“我们两个好惨啊……”

“等等”，金珉奎推了他一下，“这么说你喜欢的人是净汉哥吗？”

“他跟我们副社长在一起都半年了”

“你不知道？”

虽然没惨到在街头买醉，但是这个秋风乍起的夜晚，东京的失恋者又多了一个，在金珉奎吻上来的前一秒，他还是颤巍巍地补充了那一句：

“不可以爱上我哟”

不可以爱上我。

/  
已经忘了第几次跟权顺荣做爱了，金珉奎的评价更新成另外两个字：黏人。

袒露完暗恋心事，痛陈尽革命家史，两个人虽然在身体上早就赤裸相见，精神上的互相依存却是在结成单恋同盟后才达成的，反正都是这么一颗破破烂烂的心，谁也不要再嘲笑谁用力过猛用情太深。

权顺荣好黏人，上次去台北他等他做完工作留了几天，心血来潮搞个浪漫把房卡塞在花里，他睡得正沉被口醒，昨天晚上喝酒喝到两点实在太困，权顺荣被拽起来圈到怀里摸摸头，头顶的人睡意还浓：“乖，再睡一会儿”

权顺荣怎么会听他的，自顾自解开睡衣扣子从下颔吻到肚脐，小舌头伸出来舔了又舔，金珉奎被折磨得又痒又热，只好睁开眼配合难搞的哥哥。做完两个人躺在床上喘气，金珉库看着权顺荣汗津津的侧脸突然想到一个问题。

“第一次的时候，我跟你想象中的有差别吗？”

权顺荣艰难地摆弄着手机回邮件，“你说哪方面？”

“体位、风格、尺寸？”

“还行吧……”，权顺荣按了锁屏偏过头看他，“比我想象中的大一点儿”

怎么回答只听了半句，金珉奎皱皱眉还要说话，权顺荣不由分说地凑上来咬他一口：“怎么啦，你还想怎么样？”

“你以为你自己是抹香鲸？”

真是哪张嘴都不饶人，金珉奎撇撇嘴准备去洗澡，“哥要一起吗？”

“我就不了”，权顺荣毫不客气地开了一瓶他的酸奶，“你洗完我们再做一次。”

 

像是发泄似的，金珉奎觉得权顺荣的风格越发暴力，可能搞创作人的人工作压力大，他有时候也硬着头皮上阵陪他玩玩spank，但是权顺荣还是不管怎么着都不肯叫老公，明明是全球通用的一句床上用语，到权顺荣这就成了被永久屏蔽的敏感词，算了，互相尊重，金珉奎觉得权顺荣比自己还可怜点，毕竟眼不见心不烦，权顺荣以前天天跟暗恋对象共处一室又要一起工作，受的苦也是比他多得多。

见得到心烦，见不到想念，单恋才是全世界最广泛的一种慢性疾病，金珉奎也不是没人喜欢，可是他已经累了——

不想再认识新的人，不想再尝试新的事，他的表格停在权顺荣那一页，以前的集邮爱好者终于顺利脱坑。吃饭虽然不吃金拱门，一生却也许能只睡一个人，他们是炮友之外的密友，自然又神奇地糅合了两种关系，第一次说过之后，权顺荣每次又要仪式感很强地来一句“不可以爱上我”，跟“我要开动了”大概是一个效果，这样也不错，七零八落地等个永远不可能的回头，倦意深沉地睡个心知肚明的人，日子一天一天过，单恋这门课程，虽然缓慢也总能毕业的。

/  
他惹到权顺荣了，因为是自己要留几天，经纪人先他回国，做到最后才想起避孕套已经用完，权顺荣咬着嘴唇等他进去，金珉奎有点慌，这时候停下来也奇怪不停下来也奇怪，他心一横就直直挺进去，因为触感不一样权顺荣才低头往下看，金珉奎突然脾气上来：“哥，你…你又不会怀孕”

“偶尔一次、不……唔，又怎么样”

“你还不放心我……”

权顺荣简直要被他气到翻白眼，但是现在真的停下来也奇怪不停下来也奇怪，这么怒气冲冲做爱还是第一次，他绷着嘴不肯叫出声，又被金珉奎一巴掌拍上屁股。

后来是金珉奎好声好气地求了半天权顺荣才肯跟他出门，他租了摩托车，做了个请的手势在那站着，权顺荣瞪他一眼才肯坐上，把安全帽狠狠掷到金珉奎怀里。

“我说——”

“行车安全”

“要、注、意、戴、好、安、全、帽”，这句双关说的咬牙切齿，金珉奎在台北亚热带的风里打了个冷战，决心以后要做个什么都有准备的人。

/  
“那你们不就是情侣吗？”，李知勋等着照片传好，金珉奎刚买的咖啡被他拿去喝，他听了听大学学弟的感情近况觉得有些诡异。

“又可以谈心，又可以打炮，你还真是儿女，不是、情色双全”

“可是我有喜欢的人，他也有喜欢的人”

“你喜欢谁？”

“他又喜欢谁？”

“你喜欢别人，还可以跟这位一起去博物馆、一起看日出、一起逛夜市”，李知勋扳起指头数数。

“我看你的喜欢也够浅薄的了——”

“比b-box还薄”

/  
尹净汉订婚的事还是金珉奎告诉他的，权顺荣跟金珉奎坐在大排档喝啤酒，沉默半晌谁都没说话，金珉奎安慰的话打了无数个转刚准备开口，杯子先恶狠狠地被他哥哥砸在塑料桌上撞了一大片泡沫。

“你明天上午没工作吧？”

“啊、嗯……”

“那今天要做到天明”，红红的眼半分是委屈半分是狠鸷，金珉奎舔了舔嘴唇，刚想好的安慰被吓回喉咙，“行”

“就看哥受不受得住了。”

/  
权顺荣哭了，是哭了不是流泪了，和生理泪水不一样的，他趴在金珉奎胸口哭得抽抽搭搭，金珉奎那根东西还没从他身体里退出来，两个人只脱了上衣，窗户开着，风有点冷。

权顺荣觉得自己浑身上下像是发了烧，每个被吻过的地方都火辣辣地燃起来，他不知道自己为什么哭，也不知道这种酸涩到心痛的感觉该怎么命名，他收到请帖了，订婚也要办酒宴，地点在地中海边的索伦托，线条漂亮的悬崖下面是颤巍巍的大海，果冻一样清澈晶莹。

要用什么去祝福，又要用什么去陈述这么多年的曲曲折折，他自己心里已经演完所有角色，这是他的青春期，天呐，已经长大成人了，不可以逗留在少年心事里打滚撒泼。

他们当然没能做到天明，一次结束之后权顺荣趴在露台上翻书，“什么是旅行？旅行有何益处？任何落日都只是落日；你不必非要去君士坦丁堡看落日。旅行能带来自由感？我可以从里斯本出发去本菲卡来获得自由感，而这种自由感甚至要多过人们从里斯本去中国。因为如果心中没有自由感，无论去何处都没有用。”

“珉奎”

“如果我不能见证自己青春期的死亡。”

金珉奎盯住他，眼神温润且认真。

“我就永远不可能自由”

“无论去何处都没有用。”

/  
订婚宴是金珉奎和权顺荣一起来的，他本来就从副社长那边收到请帖，权顺荣虽然自己说得好，机票却迟迟犹豫着不敢买，金珉奎有他全套身份信息，自作主张订了两个人的票。

喝完当地产的柠檬酒，逛过地中海风情的小店橱窗，金珉奎噙着笑意看被高瘦男人搂着的洪知秀，他这哥哥喝醉了倒也不打不闹，只是安安静静眨巴眼，像上发条的洋娃娃，他想自己懂了这种喜欢到底有多浅薄。

他比权顺荣快多了，抽身的也快，痊愈的也快，心动的也快——

他心动了。

到底怎么能不心动，他脑子里全是李知勋慢条斯理一根一根扳下去的手指：一起去博物馆、一起看日出、一起逛夜市……

在佛罗伦萨他们钻进小巷子里找不起眼的老古董，春风浮躁，权顺荣踩空一脚，他笑笑又低头吻他额头；职业病发作的设计师留恋橱窗，他一陪着一逛就到太阳西斜；到富士急乐园一起坐过山车，晚上回去趴在他胸口说玩得还不够刺激，在床上起码要比过山车刺激，被捏住下巴后又咯咯笑；吵嚷着要去看日出却在车里睡着，忙不迭道歉后已经是艳阳高照，又开回去打黏黏糊糊的起床炮。怎么回事，恋爱商谈烦恼商谈工作商谈都是这个人，口口声声说着“不可以爱上我哟”——

那又为什么要这么可爱呢？

权顺荣看视频影像看得认真，他喜欢的漂亮哥哥和另一个漂亮哥哥细细碎碎的过往，旅行和日常，很多素颜的镜头都是靠在床头的枕头上，就和……他和金珉奎一样。

不管是不是年少喜欢的人，看这种视频都免不了会感动吧，煽情的配乐和恰到好处的画外音，权顺荣很不争气地红了眼眶，尹净汉走过来招呼他们，头发剪得干净利落，他才恍然发现学生时代自己看呆了眼的那面长发，早就随着时间成为17岁的限定。

“这是你男朋友？”，尹净汉这么问着，权顺荣却没准备回答。

“恭喜你订婚”，他自顾自笑着说。

“净汉…哥。”

/  
生活总是要继续的，回首尔之后权顺荣突然忙起来，他俩对不上时间地点，一个飞LA一个飞西班牙，一个去伦敦开会一个去曼谷拍片，按理说恪守炮友的本分表达思念的电话不该打，可金珉奎听着外面的虫鸣心烦意乱，只能咬咬牙拨通电话。

“…宝贝”

“想我了没”

腻歪，金珉奎说完就被自己酸倒了牙，那边的呼吸急促，也不知道权顺荣又要用什么回复来逗他。

等了半天却是个简单朴素的回答：“嗯。”

“想你了”

“没事，我今天终于拍完了，回去又能放几天假”

“到时候你也没事，我们还可以去……”

“嗯”，权顺荣好像生怕他说出打算，连忙打断金珉奎的话：“到时候我定。”

“好”，金珉奎不自觉勾起唇角，这样的对话难道不是已经是恋人了吗，不管名存实亡还是名亡实存，他都愿意耐心等权顺荣释怀，不管权顺荣想要他做炮友男友还是密友，都志在必得使命必达。

/  
他真没想到权顺荣会来找他，曼谷的天气热得要死，权顺荣刘海洇透了，身上还是正式会议用的整套西装，领带一丝不苟却已经湿嗒嗒。

“哥？”

“来也不跟我说一声，你这么着急干嘛，等我们回去了不就可以……”

“别废话”，权顺荣费劲儿地扯着身上过分规整的披挂，解完自己的扣子又急吼吼地拽金珉奎的裤子，“真该死”

“你他妈没事打什么电话”

“你他妈……唔、没事问什么想不想你”，金珉奎知趣地抱上来跟他接吻，权顺荣大口喘着粗气，用热情的小手回应他。

床很大，金珉奎被推了个趔趄倒下，又翻身把权顺荣压在身下，等待着那句例行公事的话。

“哥？”，他看那人咬住下唇久久不语心生疑惑，忍不住问了一句。

权顺荣咽了口口水像是下定什么决心，迟疑了三秒盯住他的眼睛：

“这次——”

“嗯。”

“你可以”

“爱上我。”

“好吗？”  
/  
金珉奎有个很无聊的习惯：每次跟权顺荣去一个新的地方，就填一张表格。

国家，经纬度，时区，天气，美食，住的酒店。

在哪睡的，怎么睡的，最重要的，权顺荣心情好不好。

好睡好还，再睡不难。

爱的越满，活得越赚。

**Author's Note:**

> *在冰岛的雷克雅未克有一个丁丁博物馆，最大的是抹香鲸的，长达170cm。  
> *安全帽的双关梗来自这儿  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt0rvZRH7nz/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=flc9xb74bhnm


End file.
